


Something Blue

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Series: Apartment 7C Universe [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apartment AU, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Leslie and Ben's wedding. Fluff and smut ensues.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a drabble... and it ended up being longer than expected! I hope you all enjoy!

“How do I look?” Leslie asked for the eighth time in about five minutes. “Be honest. I’m too big for this dress, right?”

She smoothed her hands over her bump and bit her lip while she looked at Ann. Her maid of honour smiled sweetly and took Leslie’s hands in her own.

“You look beautiful,” Ann replied, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. “You aren’t too big for the dress. You bought it like a few days ago and you look just the same as you did when you tried it on.”

“I know,” Leslie said, looking down at her bump. “But do I look ridiculous? Like, you’re supposed to wear white because it represents virginity, which I definitely don’t have anymore. Should I have gotten married in orange or something?”

Ann shook her head. “Loads of people get married when they are pregnant. Look, it’s fine and you look beautiful. So stop with this pity party, because Ben’s mouth is going to drop to the floor when he sees you.”

She reached up and wiped a stray tear that was falling from Leslie’s eyes. “And no crying. Donna did not spend two hours doing your make up for you to cry all over it.”

Leslie giggled and sniffed back the rest of her tears. She still couldn’t believe that this was happening. Four and a half months ago she was finding out she was pregnant, now she was getting married.

It had been a mad few months. Leslie had gone into full wedding planning mode and managed to book a venue and invite all their guests. She had some help from Ben and Ann, of course. Ann took her to try on wedding dresses, which they had to do a week before the wedding so they could accommodate her new body. It was risky, but they found the perfect dress. An ivory white dress that fell just below her knees with beautiful laced sleeves. It was exactly what Leslie had wanted.

Ben sorted everything to do with the reception. He had asked JJ to cater, which also played into Leslie’s favour. Their baby was making her crave waffles like hell. He also organised all the music and table arrangements. All while dealing with the stress of his new job.

“Do you have your good luck package?” Ann asked as she picked up her bouquet.

“Yes. Something old is my mom’s locket that my dad gave to her, something new is my super sexy underwear that no one will see apart from Ben and you because you had to help me into my dress, and something borrowed is your lipstick,” Leslie said counting them off on her hand.

“And something blue?” Ann asked.

“Oh. Right here,” Leslie said, gesturing to her belly.

Ann frowned. “The baby is your something blue?”

Leslie nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. “Think about it for a second.”

Ann’s faced soon contorted into pure joy. “You’re having a boy? When did you find out?”

“Last week,” Leslie said proudly. “We were going to tell everyone but I thought this idea was cuter.”

Ann pulled Leslie into a hug and kissed her cheek. “Well, I’m mad you kept it from me, but I’m so unbelievably happy for you! You’re having a little boy. That’s so amazing. Any ideas for names yet?”

“Not yet,” Leslie said, “we’ve been side-tracked by the wedding, but that’ll be the next thing we decide.”

“Right, the wedding!” Ann said, wiping a few tears from her eyes and reaching down for Leslie’s bouquet. “Here, I think you’re ready.”

Leslie nodded. “I think so too.” 

Just at that moment the door opened and Ron walked in. Since Leslie’s father had passed she had asked him to walk her down the aisle. He was a father figure to her since the day she stormed into his office in the basement of the apartment complex, demanding that he come to fix a broken door on her kitchen cabinet.

“Are you ready?” Ron asked, clearing his throat. Leslie could have sworn she saw some tears in his eyes.

“All set,” Leslie announced, clasping the bouquet firmly in one hand and Ron tucked her arm in the crook of his.

“You look beautiful,” Ron whispered as he led her outside, and Leslie’s eyes welled up again.

It was a simple wedding that took place outside at Leslie’s request. A small section of Harvey James Park had been cornered off and a beautiful floral archway had been set up in front of several chairs facing it. She could see Ben standing there beside Chris and her heart leapt.

The man she’d be spending the rest of her life with, the man who she’d start a family with. Her whole world.

~~

The ceremony was short and sweet. Ben had dipped Leslie and kissed her after being pronounced husband and wife to applauses and cheers. Next was the reception, which took place in a gazebo not too far away from where the ceremony had taken place.

Leslie and Ben cut the wedding cake and she insisted that she got a piece right away because cravings. She had smiled so much her cheeks hurt, and only felt a little envious when she saw champagne glasses being passed around but had to stick to a fruit non-alcoholic cocktail instead.

Ben always made sure that she was ok. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and touching her belly, asking her if she wanted to sit down at all or if she wanted anything else. But Leslie always clasped his hand is response and insisted she was fine.

The day turned into night, and Leslie and Ben finally retreated to their hotel room for the night. It was a gift thanks to Ben’s dad. He claimed he was far too busy to come to the wedding so sent Ben a hefty cheque instead, which they used to splurge out on a fancy hotel room just outside of Pawnee.

There were rose petals on the bed and chocolates on the pillow. Leslie sighed dreamily as she looked around and Ben took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles softly.

“Mrs. Wyatt,” he teased and Leslie scowled at him.

“I’m joking,” Ben quickly said. “I love that you are keeping your name. It’s the woman I fell in love with after all.”

“Nice save,” Leslie replied, pulling him closer. “How about you become Mr. Knope?”

“I feel like there should only be one Mr. Knope,” Ben said, moving his hands to rest on her hips. “I don’t really want to crash on your dad’s name.”

Leslie smiled and reached up, kissing his lips. He tasted of champagne and the envious feeling she had flared up again. “How much did you drink tonight?”

“Not that much,” Ben said. “I didn’t think it was fair, but you insisted.”

Leslie sighed. She remembered forcing a drink into Ben’s hand, telling him that just because she couldn’t drink didn’t mean that he had to stop.

“After this baby’s born and I’m not breastfeeding anymore I’m going to get a bottle of white wine and drink all of it to myself,” Leslie announced and Ben chuckled.

“How’s he doing in there?” Ben asked, moving his hand around so he could feel her belly.

“Just fine, you worry too much,” Leslie told him.

“I can’t help it. Plus Andy was swinging you around on that dance floor kind of vigorously. I was on edge for the entire thing in case you fell over,” Ben said.

“We’re both fine, Benjamin,” Leslie said again. “And tonight is ours now, so are we going to get this show on the road or what?”

Ben pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. Yep, there it was. There had been a certain darkening to Leslie’s eyes ever since she hit the second trimester. A darkening that told him that she was constantly aroused.

“Are you sure you’re not too tired for that, Ms. Knope?”

Leslie grinned mischievously; “I’m never too tired for that, Mr. Wyatt.”

Ben mumbled a good as his lips found her neck and started sucking on the skin just above her shoulder joint, and Leslie sighed into him. His hands moved to her back and unzipped her wedding dress and it fell to the floor softly.

He stepped back briefly, his eyes scanning all over her body, taking in her pristine white underwear. He hadn’t seen this before, it must be new. He could see her perfect breasts spilling over the top of the bra ever so slightly, and that only made him want her even more.

Ben was always a boobs man. The way they felt in his hands was enough to make him want to pin her down and bury his face into them But good lord, since getting pregnant they had been spectacular.

His eyes drifted down to her rounded belly, and his heart swelled about ten sizes. Their baby. Their beautiful baby. He got down onto his knees, pulling Leslie closer to him and pressed his lips to her belly, kissing every inch of the raised mound.

“You look so beautiful,” he told her. “I know it’s so uncomfortable for you, but you’re glowing. Today I thought I was marrying a ray of sun, not a woman.”

He placed one final kiss on the centre of her belly. “Hey, buddy. It’s me, daddy. Guess what? We just got married today. Isn’t that cool? Look, here’s the deal. When two people get married they tend to do some…things after it. So if you just close your eyes and pretend nothing’s happening then that would be great, do we have a deal?”

Ben felt the tiniest kick against his palm in response and he chuckled, kissing Leslie’s belly once more.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ben said as he stood back up and moved back, looking over Leslie’s body again. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Leslie smirked at him. “But you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?”

There was a glint in Leslie’s eye and she stepped forward, pulling the bow tie he had painstakingly worked on for an hour off into her hands and started to unbutton his shirt. Ben watched as her nimble fingers weaved through the buttons one by one, until his shirt hung open against his chest.

She pushed his chest and Ben fell backwards onto the bed. With a lip between her teeth, Leslie crawled over his body to meet him.

“We’re making progress,” she said as she leaned down, pulling the shirt off from him and kissed a path down from his neck to one of his nipples. She tugged the small patch of skin into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth until it was hard peak.

Ben had sensitive nipples. It was something Leslie had discovered very early into their relationship, and playing with them really seemed to get Ben going.

He moaned softly under her touch, hands finding her hair as she moved to the second nipple, giving it the same attention as the first. Ben could feel heat pulsing through his body, turning his bloodstream into a torrent of lava. He couldn’t remember a time before Leslie. Sure he had sex in the past before her, but no other girl made him feel the way she did.

She drove him crazy.

Leslie was about to move down to pull of his pants, when Ben tucked an arm around her, carefully turning her onto her back. He would’ve liked to flip her over, treating her as roughly as possible. But it wasn’t just Leslie anymore. He had to think of the baby and be careful.

Though, during sex, he could still break her like he did before. He could be as rough with her, using her sounds and words to judge whether she was enjoying it or not. The bigger she got in her pregnancy they did introduce safe words so that Leslie could warn Ben when it was getting too much, and he stopped instantly.

“I wasn’t finished!” Leslie whined as Ben placed his hands on both sides of her head.

“I don’t care, it’s my turn now,” Ben growled, his eyes had blackened and the look on his face was almost feral.

He unclasped Leslie’s bra and tossed it to the side, then he ran his hands down her sides, finally reaching up to her breasts, placing both hands on either breast, palming them in circular motions. Really, pregnancy had done great things to them.

Leslie moaned and squirmed under his touch. Ben smirked proudly. “You like that?” he asked.

“ _Mmmhmmmm_ ,” Leslie groaned. Ben grinned and lowered down to her nipples, blowing against them until they were hard and stood to attention. His mouth was drawn to them like a moth to a flame and suckled one in his mouth, causing Leslie to moan louder.

“Ben,” she whispered in a breath voice. Ben’s other hand was toying with her other nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

“What is it, babydoll?”

“I want you,” Leslie breathed out, and Ben chuckled.

“Patience, baby,” he said, letting go of her breast and moving slowly down. He hooked his hands under her white, lacy underwear and pulled them down her thighs.

“Good lord,” he gasped, looking at her centre. “You’re soaked.”

“I told you. Let’s get this show on the road!” Leslie responded.

“And I told you to be patient.” Ben smirked at her, before lowering his head down and taking a long lick at her. His hands squeezed her thighs, bringing her up towards him so he could bury himself in her. Oxygen didn’t matter; Leslie was the only thing he wanted to inhale right now.

Ever since getting pregnant, Ben thought that Leslie tasted sweeter. It wasn’t possible, since Leslie already tasted plenty sweet. But there was something laced in her juices now, something that Ben desperately craved on a daily basis. 

He lapped at her, his tongue taking in every drop of her. Leslie was writhing around on the bed, and Ben had to place a hand on her lower belly to try and keep her still. Knowing that she didn’t want to kept waiting, he pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking at furiously and inserting one finger into her puss, curling upwards in a rhythmic motion.

“God, Ben,” Leslie whimpered, her breaths becoming shallow. Ben could see her thighs shaking and he grinned into her.

“That’s it, babydoll. Come for me,” he growled into her, and Leslie threw her head back, moaning into the soft pillows.

Ben didn’t care about the people in the rooms next door. They could listen for now. It was their wedding night, people should have expected this.

Leslie came down from her orgasm, her body suddenly weightless like her skeleton had been left behind on the clouds as she floated back to reality. Ben knew how to take care of her and could make every inch of her skin ignite in sparks. He made her feel special and love, so unbelievably loved.

Ben crawled back up to meet her. “You’re amazing, Leslie,” he sighed into her, kissing her hard, their tongues dancing together in a fight of dominance. 

“No, you’re amazing,” Leslie replied and Ben chuckled. “But you still have your pants on.”

Ben looked down at the smart black pants he was wearing. “Oh yeah. I am.”

He helped Leslie sit up and her hands travelled to his hips. She fumbled with the belt, her fingers still shaking after her orgasm, but she managed to unbuckle it and slide Ben’s pants and boxers down his legs.

His cock sprung free from his cotton boxers, and Leslie almost started salivating at the look of it. Red, hard, and leaking at the tip. She lowered her head, licking the precum from the tip, and Ben shuddered.

Ben’s moans were laced with explicit words and Leslie’s name as she took him into her mouth. Her hand at his base, stroking him as her tongue rested underneath his shaft.

His hips started to buck as Leslie reached her hand down, cupping his balls. Her hand was warm and soft and felt perfect as she fondled his balls. Ben knew that he wasn’t going to last long like this, not that she was now pushing him right to the back of her throat.

“Leslie,” he said, a warning tone to his voice. Leslie knew what that meant and let him go.

“Get on top of me,” Ben growled, and Leslie nodded.

Ben lay down at the top of the bed and sunk into the pillows. He then reached over and helped guide Leslie into position. She hitched her leg over his waist and hovered over his dick.

“I love you so much,” Leslie whispered as she lowered herself, impaling herself onto him.

“I love you too,” Ben moaned back as Leslie let out a soft ‘ah’ as she got herself comfortable, stretching to accommodate Ben.

She started to rock her hips softly, and Ben steadied her, his large hands resting on her sides as he pushed gently up into her.

He loved her so much, he wasn’t sure it was possible to ever love anyone as much as he loved Leslie. But he was hers; he would always be hers and had been ever since the first day they saw each other on the landing of the seventh floor.

“You _ah_ feel so good,” Leslie managed to gasp out as she carried on grinding against Ben.

“God, Leslie. You drive me crazy, I love feeling you around my cock,” Ben groaned out, his hand falling down to where they were joined. His thumb finding her clit again and rubbing it.

“Come for me again, baby, I want to feel you come around my cock,” Ben whispered, and Leslie whimpered at his touch.

It didn’t take too long. Leslie’s body was extremely sensitive nowadays and she came so easily. She started gasping and letting out high-pitched moans as she braced her hands on Ben’s chest to keep her upright. Ben felt her walls pulsate around him, contracting and sending him over the edge.

It took a few more erratic thrusts, but Ben soon felt himself release into Leslie. His hips slowed as he felt the last of his cum drop from his cock. Leslie breathed out and rolled off of him, collapsing on the side of the bed next to Ben.

They didn’t care that they were making a mess of the sheets. They weren’t theirs to clean. Right now, they were both perfectly content with having their legs tangled around each other, with Leslie running her hands through Ben’s dishevelled hair and Ben’s hands finding her belly once more, rubbing circles against it.

“I love you so much,” Ben whispered, rubbing his nose against Leslie’s.

“I love you too, Ben.”

“I’m so glad that I moved into that apartment,” he continued. “I don’t know where I would be right now if I’d been sent to another place. I don’t want to think about it but sometimes I wonder if I ended up staying five minutes down the road from you, would we have ever met? I just couldn’t imagine my life without you, and it’s so weird thinking that we met completely by chance. It was one of the happiest days of my life. And I’m so glad that we are married and having a baby.”

He clasped her hands in his. “I know I’m not rich, and my family are broken. But I’m going to work so hard for this. Our baby is going to have the best, happiest life possible. And so are we. I never want to end up like my parents, bitterly divorced, and seeing them hate each other made me think that love wasn’t possible, but you changed me, and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Leslie felt tears brimming in her eyes and she sniffed. “I don’t care that you aren’t rich, Ben. And you aren’t your parents. You’re smart, handsome, and so perfect. I’m so glad that we found each other and that you’re the father of my baby.”

She nuzzled closer, and Ben tugged the sheets over them, taking the hint that she was getting sleepy. Another thing that had changed about Leslie since getting pregnant, she slept a lot. She found it annoying, but Ben relished in those extra hours in bed.

“Thank you for a perfect day, Benjamin,” Leslie whispered sleepily, and Ben kissed the top of her head.

“No, Thank you, Leslie. For everything,” Ben responded, settling down next to her, his cheek resting on the top of her head as he dozed off.


End file.
